


Yakuza

by Ines_Ivy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Protective Ash Lynx, Triggers, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ines_Ivy/pseuds/Ines_Ivy
Summary: [Fanmade, unofficial 'Banana Fish' story]Eiji and Ash parted a year and a half ago. They promised each other that they will see each other again after one whole year, but Eiji never came. Ash tried to contact him, but he moved away and he was nowhere to be found, not even Ibe-san knew where he was since Eiji never contacted him. A few months after, Ash and Eiji meet under difficult circumstances. How will their reunion go?Banana Fish © Akimi YoshidaMedia © all rights go to to their ownersStoryline © All rights reserved
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Orginal female character/Orginal Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. Disappearance

It was like any other day, sunny and warm. Dino was gone and Eiji and Ash spend their time just fooling around. Ash had many extremely important decisions to make, but he didn't care, he decided to cherish little time he has with Eiji before he leaves in Japan. Ash deciding what will he do with Dino's mess is a topic for some other time. For now, they were content with spending time with each other. Eiji already had a plane ticket for Japan. His plane is tomorrow morning. He will leave Ash tomorrow. But, neither were upset about it like they should be, but the reason why they are happy is that they agreed to see each other again. One year, just enough time for Eiji to finish his studies and Ash to take full control over Dino's illegal mess. One year is long, but they knew it was worth it, cause in one year they will be together, happy and most importantly, free. Well, that was the plan, but it didn't go like that.

A year past by, it was the end of the summer and Ash was in his apartment. His mind was racing, he was laying on his bed with a slight smile on his face. Warm rays of sunshine were coming in from the open window a few feet away from the bed. Ash took a deep breath and sighed with a content smile on his face. A year passed by. Eiji would come back soon.

It took him quite some time, but he did it. He took complete control over 'his' company. Once he finally did it, he made some major changes. The first one was cutting off any kind of connection between his company and human trafficking. Yes, they lost a huge amount of money because of it, and yes people were. . . Upset, to put it lightly, but that didn't stop him.  
That was one thing he couldn't accept. Things like Drugs, Money laundering, fencing, illegal casinos, and arms dealers were nothing to him.

Once he shut down that branch of the company he soon started to look for buyers. After months of preparing, he sold the company to some other mafia boss. He didn't necessarily 'like' that man, but the man preferred money over death, and since he himself had kids, he doesn't have anything to do with human trafficking, especially with underage kids. So, yeah everything was going smoothly. The money he got while controlling the company was sent to a few different off-shore accounts, just like the money he got while selling the company. He had at least dozens of accounts and each and every one of them had at least 3 billion on them, some even more. Ash didn't like the money, to him it was dirty, but he couldn't say that it wasn't handy, and besides he probably would need some to make himself disappear for good. A clean slate of identity and passport are pricey.

Everything is settled. Alex became the boss of the gang, but one by one gang members are turning the new leaf. They still are a gang, but instead of fighting and killing, they prefer hanging out together, just for the sake of good all times and. . . not so good times. Alex, Bones and even Kong are going to school, while others are finding decent jobs. Ash can't say that he isn't proud of them. He is glad to know that they are getting off the streets and that they are growing up.

Cain and his gang are in alliance with his former gang and Chinese. Sing is going to school as well, mostly to force Lao to go. Ever since Sing found out that his half-brother was thinking of taking on Ash, he was constantly by his side. Truth to be told it was Yut-lung's idea to occupy Lao by sending him to school. Everything was going pretty well. Yut-lung stayed away from Ash ever since Eiji left, and Ash didn't complain about it.

Charlie and Nadia are married, and Nadia is happy. Their wedding was beautiful, Ash made sure to get only the best for his not-blood-related sister, the only thing missing was. . . Shortar. Ash only hoped that Shortar is happy wherever he is. He still remembers the feeling he had once he first saw Nadia in her wedding dress, god, how much he wished Shortar was there to see her.

Max and Jessica got remarried as well. They still bicker, but they are happy together watching Michael grow up.

In conclusion, everything was good. Every loose end was tied, Ash was ready to leave it all behind him, but days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to a month and no sign of Eiji.

Once the first month was over Ash got worried and called Charlie to get him Ibe's number. As soon as he got it he immediately called Ibe.

*beep beep beep*

"Hello, Shunuichi Ibe here."

"Hi Ibe, It's me, Ash,

"Ash! Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's nice to hear you to but, listen. Can you give me Eiji's number or, did he say anything about him coming here?"

"Sorry, Ash. I can't help you with that. Ei-chan decided to go to university in Tokyo, so the whole family moved away. I... Didn't hear from Ei-chan ever since. I tried to talk to him a few more times, but his family insured me everything is ok with him, but they stopped answering soon after as well."

"But that doesn't sound like Eiji."

"I agree, but I couldn't do anything. They never even gave me their address to visit them."

"I'm gonna call you later."

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"If you get a hold of Eiji please contact me. I'm worried about him as well."

"Sure. Bye Ibe."

"Goodby, Ash,"

*beep beep beep*

_"Eiji isn't the kind of person to just cut off his connection with someone, especially Ibe. I need to find him."_

He called everyone he could think of. Charlie and police proved themselves useless and he didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them about Eiji and his possible location.

After days of torturing himself with hacking everything he could think of, someone offered help, though he immediately turned it down. He still isn't that desperate to let Yut-lung help him, and thus continued his days of self-torture.

Finally, after Sing came and persuaded him, he went to a visit. Although he didn't trust Yut-lung, he needed help. The youngest son of Lee's family agreed to help him as long as he really leaves once they find him and Ash saw no harm in that. So Yut-lung pulled some connections and began the search.

Ash was sitting in a huge richly decorated room. He was sitting on the head of the dark wooden table. The windows were in a row on his left, warm rays of the sun heating the room. The door creaked open and inside stepped Yut-lung with a clear frown on his face. He took a seat opposite of Ash and started " We found nothing" Ash stared at the man in clear shock. "Before you start yelling, listen up." Yut-lung continued.

"We literally found nothing, no proof of the moving was recorded. Their house was sold almost four months ago and they were nowhere to be seen after that, and not only that, Eiji was never applied to any university in Tokyo, that is a complete lie. No records of Eiji ever being enlisted in that schools and no use of any kinds of credit cards for the last four months. His mobile number is switched and disposed of. You know what this means." Yut-lung said with a honeyed voice. Ash stared at him with wide eyes. "It means someone went through a great measure to make sure Eiji can't be found," Yut-lung answered his own question and stood up from his seat. "Your enemies most-likely already found him long ago, what they did to him or his family isn't known" and with those words, he walked out of the room leaving jade-green eyes filled with desperation to stare after him.


	2. Caught red-handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I show how Eiji isn't actually dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just wanted to tell you that I found ou that this AU wasn't created by me. Someone already came up with Yakuza AU (+Banana Fish) and I... used it. T-T

It felt like he was going crazy. The first few weeks were spent on the first stage of grief, denial. The grief came in waves threatening to engulf his mind, body, and soul. The emptiness in his heart, the numb pounding in his head, the salty tears that flowed unchecked from his eyes, the sheer melancholy that now took hold of his soul threatened to engulf him. There was a mental tornado in his head, which no-one can see nor comprehend. His brain and mind that worked like a computer suddenly "shut down" time passed and he felt like a living corpse, and whenever he would try to get up nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach and yet he couldn't eat anything. Even if he tried, his body had other plans and he would soon empty his insides in a toilet. God, how much he wished for Natto right now. He hated that dish, and yet he craved for it now, he missed it. He missed seeing Eiji in apron cooking something when he came home or seeing him sleeping on the sofa while trying to wait for him to come back home. Even after all this pain, part of him still hoped. Part of him still hoped Eiji is alright and on his way to America. But, Ash knew that trusting that part of him was dangerous since that part is Aslan, the kind soul inside him. The part of him only Eiji could bring out. He knew it was dangerous but he still hoped. He just felt like Eiji, was still out there. That feeling alone was enough to get him on his legs again. Even if it took years, Ash would find him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was wandering, but it was definitively a long time, judging by the already-set sun. He glanced up at the feeling of something falling on his cheek and arm. His jade green eyes surveyed the dark cloudy sky, he closed his eyes just as something dropped right underneath his left eye. He rubbed the place and felt something dripping down his cheek. The rain started falling heavily in just a few minutes.

"Great, this is just what I needed," Ash thought bitterly as he examined the place around him, trying to find a spot to get off the rain. Just a few steps away from him was some kind of club entrance. Ash groaned and walked in the dimly lighted club. The loud music was bumming which didn't ease the throbbing of his tired head. He scrunched his nose at the disgusting scent of a mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sweat.

"Great" Ash walked to the counter and eyed the barmen who were currently serving some of the customers on the other end. "What can I get you?" The man asked as he walked in front of Ash who didn't even glance up "Classic Moscow Mule" barman nodded and turned around to get the drink. It's not that he wanted to drink anything, but still. One drink isn't anything special. He needed something between strong and spicy and the most famous New York drink was a great choice. The barman soon returned with his drink that Ash immediately took it down in one sip. The liquid leaving the burning sensation in his throat. He put some money on the counter and walked away.

He was going to the farthest corner of the room, if he was stuck here, at least let him be somewhere where it's quieter. Hour passed by and the rain was still pouring outside. Ash was seated on one of many comfortable seats as he tried to not lose more of his threateningly-low mind every time someone came to ask him for 'drink' or 'dance'. These people can't seem to take a hint and Ash was getting dangerously close to dropping next one with a chair directly in their face.

The loud noise of crash snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked towards the noise and saw people looking horrified at the corner of the club, after a few moments he realized why. A body of a man was sprawled over the floor with broken shards of glass around him, and a pool of blood underneath him. Ash looked up and saw a person looking at the body from the 2nd floor. The person started running away and Ash reflexively rose and ran after him. They ran through the club to the backdoors and the man ran out first. Ash ran out soon after as well. The cold rain falling on his shoulders, hair, and face as he looked around for the sign of the man. Then he looked up, there he stood. On top of the building, he stood with someone else beside him. He had a cloak around himself, and yet Ash recognized him immediately. Those chubby cheeks and dark doe eyes he saw were something he would always recognize. "Eiji..." he whispered, his heart beating like a drum inside his chest.

"EIJI!?!!" The man immediately turned around. His eyes shining with fear and tears threatening to spill, much like Ash's own. He choked out the sob as he whispered "Ash..." his lips were shaking and his tears flowed down. The other boy said something and pulled him behind. Eiji glanced down one last time before turning around and dashing. "EIJI!?!?" Ash jelled and started running up the fire stairs, his breathing was ragged, but he still ran. And yet when he was at the top, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Eiji! Where are you?!" He called, but no answer came. The roof was deserted except for Ash, who was now shaking with adrenalin, running in every possible direction to find a clue about the direction other boy went, but it was all in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the updates will be when I write it. The schedule won't be on a weekly basis because I still have other projects to finish, but be sure to tell me if you like the idea and want me to continue it also it would be my pleasure if you could write what you expect will happen next because, although i have a hundred ideas, i don't have 'Plan of Action' yet.
> 
> 'Plan of Action' is basically a more detailed summary where it is described what will happen next and since i don't have it yet, even all these ideas I have yet to properly sort them in thoughts so any suggestions and ideas would be welcomed. Bye.


	3. Brief reunion

"Kid, will you tell me what happened?" Max asked concerned peeping over a broad shoulder, Ash looked up from the computer screen, his gaze determined and ice cold "What do you mean?" He asked and resumed typing on the keyboard "first of all: you look like shit, second, you are acting...weird and third, why are you curious about the murder in the club all of the sudden, even going as far as asking me and Charlie for information on it." Max asked as he plopped down the papers on the desk close to Ash. "No reason" His reply was on edge, this man was too nosy and troublesome for his good, was Banana Fish scandal not enough to teach him some restriction. "Just... talk to me if you need some help," Max urged while he rummaged his hand through his ginger hair. Ash let sigh leave his lips as he wawed the man off, shooing him out "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Max walked away with one last unsure glance sent to the hunched figure who seemingly ignored him.

"It's better if you don't know what's going on, i have no idea what is happening and i don't want to drag you back into danger again. Jessica and Michael would never forgive me, heck, i wouldn't forgive myself! So just walk away while you still can." He watched the man walking away from the room before he rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight.

"No, I will handle this alone" Ash turned back to a computer screen with newly found determination and obstinate tapping on the keyboard resumed through the room once again. 

* * *

Ash had woken up with a feeling of being watched. He took his gun under his pillow and soundlessly walked to a living room where there was light beaming from the big crack of the half-opened doors. He listened, someone was definitively there. The soft tapping on the floor could be heard coming from the room. Blonde walked inside and pointed a gun at the direction of the figure on the bad, his back facing him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to demand some answers, he heard a soft call of the voice sweet and pleasant as honey.

"Ash" his heart stopped as he stood frozen with wide eyes.

"Eiji...?" Ash asked under his breath. His heart was beating so loud that the blond boy didn't know if he heard the answer or was it all in his head.

"It's me, Ash," He said still looking in front of him. Ash walked past the man and turned around to stare at him like he was in some sort of trans. His emerald eyes stared at doe eyes. That was him. The big doe eyes with matching dark hair, slightly chubby cheeks, and lean body. Yet, there was a difference visible. His hair was slicked back, the chubby cheeks were slightly sharper, his warm doe eyes were colder and he was visibly skinnier. That was Eiji. 

But, he ignored all of that, at the moment, that wasn't important. With a swift jump forward, Ash was hugging him tightly. One of his arms was wrapped around the older boy's shoulder while other was on the back of his head, he held him shakingly while he was on his knees in front of Eiji. 

"I'm so glad you are okay" Ash sobbed as he held him, his green eyes shimmered with tears rolling down his cheeks while he shakingly clung to Japanese boy, scared he will turn out only to be a mirage of his tired brain or a dream he will awake from. "Are you rea-really here?" he stuttered as he cupped the chubby cheeks while he stared at warm black eyes. "Yeah, i-i'm here" the answer came with shaking smile while tears continued flowing. They hugged each other again, broken sobs and sniffles sounded through the room. The two clung to each other like their lifeline. "How? whe-where were you? I, I thought you were dead," Ash was the first one to speak, his voice shaking just as much as the two of them did "you scared me so much!" he clutched even tighter on the other's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" Eiji apologized, his words were muffled by the sobs escaping while his glassy eyes looked away "Ash, i-i'm" he took a deep breath trying to steady his breathing, willing himself to say what he knows he has to.

"This is even harder than I imagined"

"Eiji..." he rubs the palms of his hands up and down in a soothing matter, encouraging the older boy to say what he wants to. The silence that enveloped the room was tense and Eiji forced himself to look back. He gently nudged Ash who took the hint and backed away. They stood facing each other and Eiji bit his lip, ordering himself to not look away knowing this was something he must do.

"Ash, this is the last time we will see each other" a deep command filled the room and the silent buzz of the phone was left unnoticed.

Eiji watched the vibrant green eyes turn cold, life leaving his body while his shin turned a shade paler. Ash took a step back, the words seemed to echo in his ears. "Eiji. You're joking, right?" he tilted his hands and with wide eyes stared at him, a slight laugh creeping on his face but it soon fell, seeing the determination and glassy eyes staring back at him. "Why? Eiji." he couldn't find any more words to say, he saw it in his eyes while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Eiji, I'm sorry. Look, i know i don't deserve it but i want to be with you." he grasped other's shoulders "Whatever I did, I'm sorry, i promise i didn't want to hurt you. I will change, please give me another chance" Eiji felt tears staining his cheeks again while he stared ahead, Ash was hurting so much, he looked so helpless while he begged for Eiji to let them stay together and Eiji knew. He was the reason Ash was hurt. Eiji vaguely saw him, a little boy, weeping to be saved, begging for help and forgiveness, but Eiji also knew. He wasn't the one that could give him that, and yet before he realized it, his hands snaked around others. Holding him in a tight embrace.


	4. Hidden past comes to light

"Eiji" Ash gasped and jolted from the sofa, blanket sliding down his chest, now laying on the floor. "Eiji!" He called, but no answer. He was about to run through the apartment, screaming his name from the top of his lungs, afraid to know if the reunion was just dreamed or real, but instead, he hurried to his phone and switched it on. 

'Yesterday, 02:34, connected with Android.' the notice read.

Ash let out a shaky breath, it was true. Eiji was here. In-state of shock he walked to his room. Switching on his laptop he immediately started typing on keyboard keys.

"Eiji, I'm gonna find out what's going on."

The minute Eiji's phone came in 10m radius to his phone, the hacking, or connecting began. His phone would immediately find the other number and once he ascertained a phone number, he can track it indefinitely. He could know the GPS coordinates of a phone number within seconds and that's what he was planning. Call him paranoid, but that was one of the most brilliant things he had ever done, first it helped him with keeping Dino's old partners in line more then once, second, if this helps him find Eiji at the moment, he wouldn't complain. Within a few minutes, he managed to find the location of the phone.

"Mountains...?" With furrowed brows, he began searching for any signals coming from the location. Apart from Eiji's, there was serval more. Six to be precise and Ash felt himself tensing with a clenched jaw. His gaze fell to the corner of the screen. '10:42' it read.

With his gun tucked behind his shirt safely, he grabbed his phone and blue jacket. He left the underground garage in his black Nissan Rouge car and drove to his destination, the Appalachian Mountains. 4 hours and a few minutes later, he left his car and walked towards the location his GPS was showing him, marked with blinking red dot. Ignoring the sign that said 'Private Property' and fence he easily jumped above, silently he walked towards a big mansion with his gun gripped tightly in his hand. His green eyes scanning his surroundings warily. He slipped inside from the window slyly as a real Lynx. Sticking to walls and cautiously looking around, let's not mention that avoiding the camera's was annoying as hell because it would constantly reroute him. He heard chatter and instantly docked behind the plant growing from some antique vase at his left. The two that were talking were maid and elderly butler, but they weren't speaking English, but Japanese.

Over last year, Ash became fluent in Japanese so he was able to understand all of the hushed conversations.

"Young master is in bad shape," the women said, weary and pity reflected at her eyes and the man next to he sighted "Sir Dequan has said the training will be intense, it is not our place to speak of." The ginger-haired woman nodded and Ash couldn't see them any longer when they rounded the corner, listening carefully he heard their footsteps growing quieter before he got up from his hiding spot. He walked briskly to place, he assumed, was where two servants came from. He found the doors slightly opened and peeked inside, again he heard voices coming closer so he crept inside, the room was big, velvet sheets covering the king-sized bed, wardrobe and other pieces were obviously expansive craftsmanship, all in all, the room was richly decorated. He heard the voices coming closer so he hid into the bathroom, he didn't switch on the light and just stood kneeling, his gun raised and aimed from the creak of the doors. But then the figure walked in and Ash immediately put it down. Unruly black hair with chubby cheeks and soft black orbs peeked out. It was Eiji.

"Thank you Dequan." He whispered softly and closed the doors gingerly. His face and eyes were tired and Ash watched anxiously. Eiji just plopped down on his bed with a sigh. Very much free, Ash noted. "Just what is happening? Dequan? Who is that?" Ash thought suspiciously.

Ash waited for few more minutes, seeing Eiji was about to drift off to sleep, he cracked the doors opened and stepped outside cautiously "Eiji." He whispered and others blinked before looking down drowsy, but the sight immediately forced adrenaline in his body and he was on his feet.

"Ash!" He hissed quietly "Why are you... how did you get here!?" He blenched looking on a verge of mental breakdown, his eyes size of an orange, mouth falling open as he visibly shook. Desperation and hope mixing together.

"Why? Do you seriously ask me that? What's this place Eiji! Why are you here!" He gestured at the room. "Ash," he looked towards the doors "you shouldn't be here." older boy nearly begged, his mind whirl of emotions and panic clothing his voice. 

"Why?" Ash demanded, carefully taking notice of for his volume. They were still in unknown territory, likely enemies. "Because they will kill you." whisper cut through the room like a grain of salt on the wound.

"Eiji, I swear to god. Tell me what's going on are I will-!" Ash stopped abruptly and swung around to stare at the doors leading to hallway and Eiji followed his suit. Three knocks came muffled on the other side of doors. "Eiji, can I come in?" Their gaze met and Ash ducked into the bathroom. The other boy walked to doors and wrapped the doorknob in his sweaty palms, he pulled it open.

The boy walked inside from the hallway and into the room. Ash squinted, wondering if he was seeing properly. The boy had white hair and the most vibrant blue eyes he ever saw. Both characteristics so noticeable he saw them from another room. He wore a turtleneck white shirt, black pants and black shoes with white stripes. Pretty normal outfit but it fit him well. He was tall, around Ash's height, and had this aura around him that made Ash wonder, "HOW THE HELL DOES EIJI KNOW THIS GUY?!"


	5. Stuck between fire and ice

<https://www.wattpad.com/783358128-fanarts-for-you-requests-open-dequan-ah-yang-from>

"Dequan." Eiji gulped. _"Oh gods, please help,"_ Eiji begged in his mind, forcing his face to stay as cold as possible in the situation while he rocked back and forth on his heels. But the situation was to panic for, Ash has hidden in the bathroom in which, if found, will get him killed, and Dequan, Dequan was likely the best person and worst person to come through those doors at the same time. If it was some servant, he could send them off without much trouble, but Dequan, if he tried, he will notice something was wrong and then with his suspicion, the troubles will arise, on the other hand, the boy might actually be able to help him, but Eiji won't risk Ash's safety and life on the gamble. The boy walked to the bed and Eiji followed hesitatingly. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Eiji meekly asked, his gaze fixated apart from the teen who, he was sure, was giving him a questioning eyebrow. "Just to talk." a silvery voice answered and Eiji was sure that he was now suspecting something, judging by the look sent his way. The look was questioning and curious but also testing at the same time like he knew everything and wanted to see how Eiji will act. "Eiji. I understand that you're farewell was painful, but you said it yourself. He wants out of crime world, he can't have that with you, not anymore." his solemn expression softened a fracture with the attempt of a reassuring smile. Eiji looked back down "Dequan... I need your help with something." he closed his mouth, unsure how to proceed. He can't tell him that Ash is currently here, that is too risky. Although he knew Dequan for months, he still can't tell what he's thinking, just like Ash. He never revealed much of his thoughts, but was still there when Eiji needed someone to talk about, in the end, he was one of few people he can currently lean on, at the moment he was his last hope for getting Ash out, but his loyalty lies elsewhere, with his family, his father, and brother. Eiji was 100% sure he won't betray them, not for a boy he met a few months ago.

"Eiji. I can't let you visit the boy again on your own," he answered with tone leaving no space for arguing. Eiji shook his head uncertainly "I just... Ash is..." he trailed off, thinking about his words carefully. "He's important to you. And you don't want to leave him behind like you did your aunt and rest of you're family." Dequan finished, empathizing with the last two words. Eiji nodded, choosing to let him believe that. "Even if it meant him getting involved, pulling him in the crime world he wants no part of."

Eiji opened his mouth to say something but closed them with no reply coming out. "How about we ask for an opinion then, if that's fine with you, Ash Lynx." Eiji snapped his gaze upwards mimicking Dequan who stood with his hands over his chest, facing the doors with a calm look, they watched as the door opened in slow motion. Eiji's breath hitched as Ash came into view, green eyes flared up when he stood directly in front of Dequan. "How did you...?" Eiji looked to the white-haired boy standing with crossed arms. His voice shook and his heart was thundering in his chest. "We have motion detectors." He answered "You might have got out without being caught if it weren't for them, so Ash Lynx. Do you regret coming here?" Ash answered with no hesitation "I don't care about the danger as long as I protect Eiji." Dequan tilted his head and bit his lip with a thoughtful look for a few moments. "Eiji, I'm gonna inform the rest." He turned to doors. Eiji pulled him back by his white shirt frantically "No Dequan, please don't!" He begged with glassy eyes, tears barely contained in his dark eyes. "Does he look like he will go back and forget about all of this?" Dequan turned to give him a side glance and his hands loosened his hold and fell limply by his side. No. Ash's very gaze screamed defiance and the storm raging behind was even more of conformation. He won't go, no, not without a fight. "Don't skip dinner again. You're choice if you're gonna tell him the situation, but he's gonna hear it anyway." Dequan closed the doors with a low thump.

"What have I done?" Eiji's knees gave out under him and he fell to the cool floor, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably while his lungs ached in burning sensation, and his mind only circled about what just happened. "I'm so sorry." Ash, who was now kneeling next to him, spoke reassuringly "Eiji, breath. Everything is going to be fine. I promise just breath, okay. Listen to my voice and take deep breaths." He exhaled and inhaled deeply, prompting Eiji to do the same and he did, shallow breaths were gradually replaced with normal breathing. Satisfied with the result, Ash gently helped Eiji to the bed, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of the older teen. "Do you want to talk about this?" Eiji shook his head against the broad shoulder of American, Ash sighed but didn't pressure him.

"Just... you, you shouldn't have come," Eiji whispered, his voice quiet and brittle, Ash hated hearing it, even after so much time passed since they saw each other, he wished to not hear Eiji speak like this, not in this manner. No, he doesn't deserve it, he deserved only best. He was the best person Ash ever met, Eiji deserves the world and Ash vowed to help him out of whatever mess he was in, it was the least he could do since Eiji did the same to him. Time passed by slowly, the two were sitting in silence, both occupied by their thoughts, maybe even hour passed by before Eiji spoke again, his voice and sentence immediately threw Ash into a state of alarm. "I'm a lost son of the Yakuza family." Ash blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, instead, he watched him with wide eyes. "Ash, I'm yakuza." "What?"


	6. Bodyguard

"Ash, I'm yakuza," Eiji said quickly as if ripping the band-aid, knowing that this is something he has to do, now, since he will hesitate later, and if he didn't yesterday, then Ash wouldn't be here, he would be free, safe. Away from Eiji.

"What?" Ash asked, his voice was barely above a whisper, bewilderment visible on his face and Eiji swallowed hard, forcing the forming in his throat to go down. "A few months ago, I..." He took a deep breath, his voice shook when he continued "I found out that my parents weren't my real parents and my mom gave me away to my aunt when I was born." Eiji smiled bittersweetly, clenching his fist in the iron grip, preventing them from shaking. "And apparently, my real father is Mafia boss of the Yakuza family, and when he found out about me he decided to force me inside, I even have an older brother." His shoulders were now bouncing as if an earthquake shook them. Unable to contain himself any longer he broke down, tears rushed down his cheeks and Ash immediately moved. He wrapped his hands around the older boy and waited for him to calm down, all with a straight face but millions of thoughts flooding in. "Eiji, it's gonna be fine, calm down. We don't have to talk about it, ok. It's gonna be fine."

But will it? 

* * *

"You are free to leave now." With one last bow, the servants walked out in a straight line, leaving the three figures at the round table. Eiji was seating at its head with Ash on right and Dequan on left. They ate from their plates in silence and Ash found this moderately suffocating. The rich and high-class scene reminds him too much of Dino Golzine. "Eiji, I have spoken to Yin, we're going back in three days." Eiji snapped his gaze up, "Why so fast?" Dequan met his gaze and calmly said: "Rumors started to spread about our location, we're in a hurry to avoid any annoying attempts of attack."

Eiji nodded and Ash grit his jaw, this scene was really not to his liking. Too similar to his life, a life Eiji doesn't deserve to lead.

"I would like to speak to both of you for a moment. I'll be in block A of the gym, come once you're done." Eiji nodded reluctantly and watched as Dequan stepped out. Once they finished eating, they started walking through mansion, Eiji led the way until they came to big wooden doors. Once inside Ash gasped. The room was humongous and covered with black mats. From the walls, some of the prints were hanging. Ash could read them, even when they were written with kanji. Most of them were inspirational quotes, but one was striking out. In bold red, it said in English, "This? These tears? They are not weaknesses. They show how strong you were up until now. And when you're done, look back and know you were strong enough to overcome all those difficulties." Ash reread it again before looking at the middle of the room where the boy was standing. Dressed in a black and tight sleeveless shirt and combat trousers, dark clothes just made his white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes stand out more. 

"On more than 2000 square meter training experience in six modern and stylish rooms I challenge you to a duel, friendly sparring. The 'Box-Gym' in a New Yorker loft style, the big 'Werkshalle' with its boxing ring, the traditional 'Dojo' from our country, with Japanese look, the 'Block A' with almost 200 square meter martial arts mats and the 'Studio' with its six punching bags and the ultra-modern Clock 12 for a whole body workout provide you various training possibility. Now, pick one Ash Lynx." Ash blinked at him. He just challenged him to hand to hand combat, right? Or does he just want to see his abilities? Either way, Ash isn't the type to back down. If he's weak they will find no use of him. If he's strong he will become their precious pawn, even if they might be a little cautious and keep an eye on him, he's fine with it if it means he'll stay with Eiji.

"Here is fine," Ash said. Dequan nodded "Alright then. Do you want to change or are we starting." wordlessly Ash stepped forth, Eiji watched his back anxiously. The two were facing each as they circled, both watching other movements carefully. Just as Ash wanted to step forward Dequan beat him to it and lunged forward, effectively going for the head immediately. But Ash wasn't any slower and ducked behind aiming his leg into older boys abdomen, but in mid-air, Dequan twisted his body so he got behind Ash attempting to go for the throat but to no avail as he jumped back to doge Ash's attack. Minutes past by, now both boys were panting and sweaty. At this point, Ash was ready to admit to himself. The boy was better in hand-to-hand combat than him. They were both very skilled alright, but the boy seemed more at ease then Ash, which led him to conclude that to him this was really a friendly spar, he held back. That thought made Ash's blood boil, this wasn't the first or last time someone looked down on him because of his age and appearance. He learned to accept and use it to his advantage. The boy, on the other hand, didn't seem any older than Ash either so to see him holding back annoyed Ash. 

With the finale jump forward Ash expected to make the boy back away, but he stood still and pointed his hand straight as wood. His fingers connected with Ash's shoulder and he felt if go numb and he was kicked down after. When he looked up he was met with an outstretched hand and blue eyes staring down. "You pass, congratulations."


	7. Boy with clipped wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji has tattoos :)
> 
> and this is a link to how Dequan looks:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/783358128-fanarts-for-you-requests-open-dequan-ah-yang-from

Ash reluctantly grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "We're heading to Clock 12 now. It's training time, young master." He looked at the direction of a Japanese boy who nodded determinedly. Ash chooses to not comment on the title as they walked out of the room. "Clock 12, huh. Whole-body workout." Ash mused and Dequan nodded. "That's where I usually train," Eiji explained and Ash blasted back "You're training in hand-to-hand combat with him." he pointed at white-haired boy watching them. "Uh, no. I'm still doing just exercises to build up my stamina and body. I'm nowhere near either of you two's level. Dequan knocks me down with one hand," Eiji admitted sheepishly.

Ash sighed internally. So he really can't get Eiji out so easily. Similar to the last room this one was humongous and had many sets of workout equipment lined up. "Eiji. We'll start with workout number 4." Eiji sighed and hurried to doors. "He's going to change," Ash nodded. Dequan busied himself on a tablet for a few moments before looking up, "Can you go tell Eiji that training is canceled, something came up." Ash glanced at Dequan and nodded. Leaving the room, he saw Dequan going out in a hurry. He felt something is off. The way Dequan narrowed his eyes at the screen and his lips twitched downwards as he turned to doors. It made Ash strangely alert. But he made no move to go after him, opting to get to Eiji is more important.

A sight he had seen when he opened the doors, it was carved in his mind for eternity. Eiji was turned around, only peeking over his shoulder so Ash had crystal view of his broad shoulders and his back. His back was adorned with blue and black paint and his arms as well. Wings, Ash gasped. "Oh, Ash!" Eiji hurriedly turned around with downcast expression and a rosy cheeks. "Sorry... I didn't see you there..." Eiji gave a crooked attempt of a smile before pulling a sheet from the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. Ash blinked with parted lips. Eiji was looking downcast - suddenly finding the dark wooden floor very interesting. His brows were furrowed and he looked strangely tipsy, in a split second Ash realized why. 'Cause it was Eiji they were talking about. Eiji, always radiant boy that first-ever saw the gun was in America around 3 years ago, and now he has a tattoo. Obviously that wasn't something he would have done, at least not on his own free will. Ash marched over to him. The sheet fell from his shoulders and slipped to the floor, exposing the dark tanned skin. Eiji looked up, his rosy cheeks growing a shade darker. In any other situation, Ash might have mirroring expression. Staring at each other so intensely, brushing off their bare skin against each other.

Ash hated to admit it, and he'll likely never actually do it. But, it wouldn't be the first time Ash thought about Eiji in _that_ way. No friendship. No brotherly-bond. Just Eiji, as a boy Ash is ready to do everything for. He would steel the stars of the night sky if he could. He would burn the whole world for him and god-forbid anyone is indeed stupid enough to offend Eiji when Ash is near. Because it was Eiji. Their relationship was more than simple romantic feelings. It was a plain and tender attraction to each other, subtle glances between two and touches for a tad longer than usual. Just them wanting another close. Ash took a step behind him. Eiji tensed at the feeling of cold fingertips running on his back, tracing the lines of his back. "It hurt, didn't it?" Eiji rubbed his neck, obviously very embarrassed "Just a little." Ash didn't believe him. "Anyway, we should go to Dequan before he-" his attempt to move away was proved useless as Ash pulled him back. Now, Eiji was leaning on Ash's chest while his heart was racing. Ash gulped at the strong smell, so delicate, clean and energizing. It smelled like grass but sweetly and with wood and hint of pepper. It was Ash's first time to smell Eiji with perfume, he guessed he put it because he didn't want to get too sweaty. He felt the heat radiating from the older boy, his chest and arm that was wrapped around his wrist felt so hot. It felt a little surreal and Ash knew he was playing a dangerous game.

"Dequan canceled training." He moved away after Eiji flinched at his low voice so close to his ear. "Why?" Eiji tilted his head, Ash shrugged and forced himself to not let his eyes wander "Dunno," before Eiji could respond chirp and buzz rang through the room. Eiji grabbed his phone and read it. "It's Dequan, he says we have to talk." Ash didn't stop him as he walked out.

Exactly 10 minutes later. Ash, Eiji, and Dequan were on the rooftop of the manor.

"What's going on?" Ash called while staring at Eiji. His arm up in an effort to shield his eyes from the strong wind streaming directly at him. "Do you trust me?" Eiji asked, offering his shaking hand. Ash could barely separate his muffled voice from a deafening whirl of helicopter blades, but he was good at reading lips. "Yes," he grabbed his reluctant hand in his and pulled himself inside, letting Dequan - who was behind him, get in as well. Before they even sat down properly the ground got uneven with helicopter rising and black-haired boy stumbled back but luckily fell into the empty seat. Ash quickly followed after him, checking for injuries. Dequan watched them calmly "We're flying for next thirty minutes before switching to the airplane." He informed them. Eiji nodded and blue eyes turned back and stared out of the window. His eyes flashed with lights of the city below them, illuminating him in soft blue light. Eiji blinked in surprise. In split second the boy looked vulnerable, almost _lonely_. But then he just seemed absent and Eiji wondered, did he see correctly or was it just his imagination.


	8. A guide to Japanese underworld

Ash figured that the reason they practically ran out of mansion - or better yet flew away, was because of people they supposed to avoid found them. Though their flight was hurried by their attack everything was going smoothly, and that made overly-pessimistic and panicking Ash Lynx worried. First of all - he just decides to leave America. He didn't say anything to anyone. It's not he expected a big farewell party, but he's very sure people are worried. Yes, he's no longer a gang leader. But he still kept in touch with Alex, Cain, Nadia, Max, and Sing. They'll not be happy to hear he disappeared so he figured he'll have to call them once they land. 2nd, he's literally jumping in the unknown with no hesitation. He didn't think twice about taking Eiji's hand when he asked him too and now they're on their way to Japan. 

"Are we there yet?" Ash blinked, before slowly turning his head to a boy who was sleeping beside him. He was met with Eiji peeking out of his soft blue sheets, still half-asleep. "Not yet, it's still early. Go back to sleep." Eiji nodded with a jawn. His breathing evened out soon after. Ash straightened his chair, he figured he won't be able to fall asleep anyway. Not with so many thoughts running through his head. So instead he let hit his gaze roam around. The plane was big and empty, Ash only saw Dequan in it so he figured it was privately reserved. Just like Dino used to have. Ash frowned at the thought. The plane was so big and luxurious, it was obvious Eiji's _real family_ was wealthy, Ash scowled harder. Wealthy means powerfully and powerful means escape was harder to achieve. 

Trust him on that one, after all, he spoke from experience. 

Ash turned at the sound of nearby footsteps. The white-haired boy with slicked-back hair in a black suit came around the corner. "Just wanted to let you know we're gonna arrive in half of an hour." he took one of the empty seats across Ash. Blue and green eyes clashed at the pregnant moment before Dequan leaned back, his eyes never leaving Ash's. "I heard from Eiji a lot about you, mostly because he was forced to explain the bullet scar in his abdomen." Ash flinched, but Dequan didn't see or he just made no reaction to affirm he saw it. "He would always say how you saved his life, on more than one occasion. That's why I cannot be certain of what kind of decision Oyabun will make when he meets you, it all depends on your actions and behavior." Ash smirked sassily like he didn't care about the older boys' words "So you're here to warn me," Dequan shrugged "To give you advice." 

"And what would that be?" Dequan twitched with annoyance at Ash's innocent play but played along with smile "First off, it's important to understand that our gang is one big happy - although shifty and murderous, family. This is why we call our boss _oyassan_ (おやっさん – father). In return, a yakuza boss or upper-level family member calls the younger ones _kodomo_ (子供 – children) and may use other family terms to refer to people. I'm an upper-level family member along with Eiji's brother, Yin. Eiji is yet to be assigned a position since he is yet to show any skills, he is still being trained."

 _"Oh, so we're having a little lesson about Yakuza."_ Ash realized

"Now some structure base. Yakuza has a complex organizational structure. There is an of the syndicate, the _kumicho_ , and directly beneath him are the _saiko komon_ (senior advisor) and _so-honbucho_ (headquarters chief). The second in the chain of command is the _wakagashira_ , who governs several gangs in a region with the help of a _fuku-honbucho_ who is himself responsible for several gangs. The regional gangs themselves are governed by their local boss, the _shateigashira_.

Each member's connection is ranked by the hierarchy of sakazuki (sake sharing). Kumicho is at the top and controls various _saikō-komon_ (最高顧問, senior advisors). The saikō-komon controls their own turfs in different areas or cities. They have their own underlings, including other underbosses, advisors, accountants, and enforcers.

Those who have received sake from oyabun are part of the immediate family and ranked in terms of elder or younger brothers. However, each kobun, in turn, can offer sakazuki as oyabun to his underling to form an affiliated organization, which might in turn form lower-ranked organizations." Ash nodded, he caught on most of the things Dequan was trying to explain. 

Dequan saw he had some trouble picking it on, Eiji was being far more obvious when he tried to explain it to him "Basically, Eiji's father is the boss. Yin is the first lieutenant, I'm second and beside us, there is saiko-komon who represent our administration and is the advisor of the oyabun. Under me and Yin there are _older brothers_ and _younger brothers_. Both are ranks below us." he simplified it and Ash nodded in understanding and gestured for him to continue. 

"We have always had mixed relations with Japanese society. We function as a police force in our areas of operation, to help reduce crime which is like our competition. We also, provide protection to businesses and relief in times of disaster. We've been portrayed either honorable and respectable men or as criminals who use fear and violence as their means of operation. So we're good and bad guys depends on point of view. We have the code of _jingi_ (仁義, justice, and duty) that was developed where loyalty and respect are a way of life. We also have our ninkyo, our code of honor. We cannot harm civilians." 

Ash moved his head so it was leaning on his open palm while he watched the boy judgingly "Wasn't Eiji's family civilians though?" Dequan narrowed his eyes "His family is fine, we haven't hurt them." Ash slumped his shoulders and looked away, playing innocent card. "I'm a civil now, then?" Dequan nodded "Yes, you're only our guest for now."

Ash caught on the background meaning and sparks flew between two seated figures _"You can still get thrown out."_ Blue eyes said with a smile getting thinner and thinner. A small groan came from the sleeping boy and they turned his attention towards him. Eiji shifted and peeped out. 

"Good morning," he murmured. "Morning," Dequan answered gruffly.

Eiji blinked and tilted his head "What's wrong? You seem annoyed." 

Dequan looked over at Ash and then back "I just figured out how irritating your boyfriend can be." Eiji spluttered and Ash flushed. 


	9. In Japan

He stared long and hard as if trying to look into his soul. Eiji tried to ignore it but the gaze of a younger boy kept him on his toes, especially with how solemn Ash seemed. This wasn't the first time this happened; Ash staring at Eiji like he wants to say something but had no courage to. That worried Eiji even more because he still remembers what did they end up talking about those other times. 

"Ash, you've been looking at me for the last five minutes, if you want to say something just say it." Eiji laughed with a fake light-hearted tone.

Ash shifted in his seat and looked down at his lap. He seemed very reluctant and for big and strong gang leader Ash Lynx and that concerned Eiji. Eiji can recognize the look easy enough - it was the same look he had given him before the first attempt to send him to Japan. A look of distant reluctancy. There was no flinch, no grimace or frown. His face was wiped clean, and that's how Eiji knew something was going on so he outstretched his hand towards him, he'll listen if Ash wants him too, if not he'll wait. He wished Ash could see how much he cares about him, that's why he always tries to be there for him. Even if sometimes he wants to cross the barrier, the unspoken line they made between each other as friends. He was scared, scared he'll scare Ash off. He didn't want to ruin this. He wasn't willing to take the risk. That pandora box will stay forever closed, at least if Eiji has something to say about it. 

"Nothing," Ash shrugged distractedly, voice hushed. Eiji just nodded and sat back. He understood Ash wasn't ready to share what's bothering him. All he could do is wait. Just like always. The black-haired boy wondered, was it futile? All he wanted, ever since he met Ash, was to be someone he could lean onto. And he did. Litlle by little Ash started showing his vulnerability to Eiji, he never understood why especially to him. He wasn't anything special. He was happy that Ash trusted him but he's worried. Does he really deserve it; esspecialy now when he thinks about Ash as more than just a simple friend. He wanted to take him to Japan so he could be happy. So he could show him that if he trusted him Eiji could protect him, but now they are in this mess again. Because of him. Because he's weak. 

Ash looked up towards the doors and Eiji followed his gaze puzzled. There was knock outside of the doors. "Come in," Eiji called. The doors were pushed open and Dequan walked in. "Oyassan requested to meet him tomorrow. He wants to meet the man who saved his son." Ash narrowed his green eyes when they met with a blue pair. Dequan just shrugged as if he didn't care a bit about challenging spark in green eyes of the blonde boy. "I'll send your suits up when they come later. He expects us around noon so be ready to go by 11." Dequan slips out as quietly as he'd appeared. Ash leaves to his room a while later and Eiji stands by his door for a long moment. Everything feels like a mess. Like a ball of yarn twisted around itself with no way to untangle it. All he could was keep moving forward. 

That night all three boys of the recently returned from America had trouble sleeping. Their thoughts were far too busy to let their bodies rest and their messed up sleeping schedule didn't help. Ash had odd respect for Ibe and Eiji, he had no idea they lived through this so they could come to America, even though they soon came to regret it. Most of that starless night was spent on plans and memories. Each of them was stuck in their own head and they all came to a different conclusion but with the same outcome. 

* * *

Eiji opened his doors early in the morning to Dequan standing on the other side of the doors. His hair was neatly combed and he wore a black suit that was - while not as immediately extravagant as some of the suits he saw him wear, Eiji still had to admit he looked as solid 9 if Ash was 10 and in it, the boy radiated sophistication and high-end style. Just like Ash did that time. 

Dequan looked him over "That watch... with that suit?" he pointed at his wrist and Eiji looked down puzzled "No way." he pulled him back inside and Eiji could only glance at Ash's doors before the doors were closed. He really hoped Ash was awake but with his luck and Ash's sleeping schedule - or mayhem to be more exact, Eiji found himself doubting. Dequan sat him down and told him to take the watch off and rummaged through his drawers for a moment. He returned with a metallic watch that replaced his brown leather one. To Eiji, there wasn't obvious difference except for the look but Dequan assured him that this one is more appropriate. Eiji didn't fight him on that because he was aware his sense of fashion was strongly lacking. 

"Let's go wake up sleeping beauty now, shall we?" Eiji just nods with a crooked grin as Dequan leads him to doors few feet away. Eiji just prays - if he ever finds out they called him that, Ash will kill them mercifully. This was one of few instances someone could actually call Eiji scared of Ash. The blonde opened the doors and Eiji was pleased to see he was already dressed in his suit. It was black as well but with a narrower and tighter appearance. He had a purplish tie and a white shirt. 

"Ready?" Dequan asked. In split second Eiji and Ash met each other's gaze and nodded. In sync, they answered: "Yes,"

They marched out and to the polished black car waiting for them. Each with warrior stance until Dequan opened and let them in. When they settled onto their seats - Ash and Eiji at backseats while Dequan was driving, the white-haired boy looked at them over in the rear mirror. "We're such drama queens." He snorted and turned on the engine with keys. The rumble of the engine could only muffle Ash's annoying feedback and not tune it down completely, so Dequan relied on the radio. He had adicity to smirk at the mirror as he turned to volume up. Ash looked outraged and Eiji couldn't stifle his laughter any longer.


	10. Yakuza boss

The room is huge and ample, yet not quite what Ash was expecting. It was centered in an enormous inn-like building with a possibly even bigger garden. Passing through it, he saw dozens of guards watching their every move but Dequan paid them no mind. Ash was walking with head raised high, but his whole mind was centered around Eiji who was walking next to him with eyes fixated ahead and tightly shut jaw. They were led to the room with wooden double doors that guards opened for them with a low bow. Dequan only nodded at them and stepped inside. The floor was wooden while the walls were white, the room was very bright from the sun coming from the windows. All in all, the room was simple with plants and red armchairs. They all took a seat and waited for a few minutes. There was shuffling at the other doors from the opposite direction and when they swung open a man walked in. He seemed to be in his early fifties with black hair that had white strands mixed in. His eyes were as black as Eiji's but his face had lost its youthful glow and now had wrinkles. Dequan rose as soon as he stepped inside the room so they followed his heed. He bowed down with a deep bend at the waist. Ash remembered Dequan and Eiji mentioning a deeper, longer bow indicates respect and conversely so he copied. Even if he hadn't meant it.

The man sat down across them "Raise your heads." they did as told, "So this is the famous Ash Lynx." Ash knew he was not to respond unless he was asked to so instead he just kept eye contact. "Yes," Pleased Ash remembered his words, Dequan answered in his place.

The man mused with fascination "Hmm, he really does have that American vibe, so stoic." Dequan bent his head with a barely visible smile. "You saved my son and protected him a lot, i heard." Ash wasn't sure how to respond but he didn't even get the chance to do it as the man continued "As a father, i want to say thank you. If you have any wish I'll do everything in my power to award you. I don't want to be indebted to anyone, you see."

He didn't need to think twice over the question he asked himself so many times "There really isn't anything I want except staying by Eiji's side, that's all i ask for."

Ash stared ahead with determination shining brightly in his eyes. "We just met, you have no reason to trust me, but I just don't want any harm to come to Eiji. He helped me a lot and i promised to protect him a long time and I want to keep my promise." The moment lasted longer than the boy fancied it. Dequan, on the other hand, watched Eiji with a quirked eyebrow.

"Dequan vouched for you, that isn't common for him..." anticipation sped up his heartbeat as they waited for him to continue, but they were startled to hear the booming laughter coming from the man. "What the...?" Eiji met his gaze and started giggling. Ash turned to his left. His face twisted as he saw Dequan smirking. White haired-boy shrugged at the unspoken question and Ash continued to glare at him. With eye-roll, Dequan said lightly "They were messing with you a little," Blond boy's jaw dropped when he heard that. He looked back to Eiji with an incredulous look.

Only when laughter was reduced to self-satisfying smile did the man continue "Oh my... The look on your face was so funny. Americans are very serious indeed." The atmosphere of the conversation shifted. It felt lighter and less suffocating because of the smiles the father and son shared. "Eiji, your friend is exactly the same as you described him." in return young man shrugged sheepishly "You promised not to bully him, dad."

"I was just messing with him, just a harmless joke." he grinned back at his scolding son. Eiji sighed. 

Ash was at a loss of words. "What. The. Fuck?" One minute the man is looking blankly at him like he's just waiting to have him killed, and next moment he's laughing at the top of his lungs like a lunatic and Eiji looks like a teenager who was just embarrassed by his parents with a rosy blush on his cheeks. Eiji mumbled: "Sorry, I'll explain later Ash." He nodded slowly to show he's taking him up on that.

The man turned to white-haired boy "Dequan, today you are getting a new mission. This is a good opportunity to show Ash around." Dequan nodded in agreement "You're good Itachi for them, I know you'll manage to take care of it easily." 

"Thank you," Dequan said. The man didn't seem to mind the vague answers, maybe even the opposite, he beamed satisfied. "I know Yin will be very happy to hear someone will take your place." That seemed to do the trick since Dequan blinked up "Ash is indeed a very good fighter, I confirmed it myself, however, he still needs some time to adjust." 

"Well then, you were already separated for... six months?" Dequan nodded "One more to go then..." Easier said than done. The last six months were all spent on Eiji's training. He now has decent self-defense skills. Aside from fighting skills, he spent time learning about jobs and the structural base of their syndicate. Dequan in no sense hates Eiji, but he really wishes to get him to speed up his growth. Eiji worked hard, but both of them know he's not suited for the job of administering mafia business. Ash seemed to how knack of it though - Eiji already explained that part, Dequan noticed while they were talking on the plan. With Ash by his side, Dequan just might get Eiji in order in a month.

"You'll work under Dequan for a while, we'll see if you change your mind by then." the man said. Ash only blinked dumbfounded. "Have fun," All three boys rose and bowed as he walked to the doors. With one last glance over his shoulder, the man excused himself with loud laughter sounding through the hallway.


	11. Jobs

"In general, however, we are known for engaging in fairly shady activities. Each person has it's own job. These can range from the sex-trade industry, gun smuggling, illegal gambling, blackmail, extortion, protection racketeering, and even politics. We even have an interesting way of playing the stock market – gangs will buy stocks in businesses, and then send members to board meetings. Once there, they use personal information to intimidate other board members, who are pressured to make payoffs in order to save their reputations." Ash scoffed and made obviously snarky statements in English. Dequan seemed to agree with him. From that point how they got into computer engineering was beyond Eiji.

"Both of you are such nerds, i just literally can't." Ash shifted his gaze to the driver who was silent up 'till now, Dequan introduced him as Aki before they got into the car. Aki was a young man, he seemed to be in his early twenties. He had short-trimmed dark brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. 

Dequan smirked and turned to look at the boy next to him. "What? Understand us? You know, Ash learned Japanese last year and yet I'm sure he knows more words than you." The boy gasped dramatically "Hey!" he was shushed down soon after "Kiddin' Aki." Dequan rolled is eyes and continued his conversation with Ash, occasionally speaking few English words for those Ash struggled to translate. Dequan seemed to like having a geeky friend so they can be nerds together. 

"Soo, uh, what is the mission?" Eiji squeaked out awkwardly. Dequan grinned in rear-window, directing his gaze to where Eiji was sitting behind him "We're just gonna deliver these to someone, it's not even high-class. It'll go smoothly." he pulled out some papers from his bag and briefly skimmed through them before handing them to Ash with challenging glint in his bright blue eyes.

"What are those anyway?" Eiji asked, moving closer to Ash and gasping at huge amount of numbers printed on the paper.

"You two remember how one of my jobs is to investigate any sign of trouble in my territory." Ash and Eiji nodded in sync. "These papers are proof of withdrawing money from company funds for personal reasons that will get the man in trouble aka embezzling funds. He'll either quit and back down quietly, or the papers will be sent to Police." Dequan had self-satisfied smirk while explaining. "So, we're gonna blackmail him," Ash concluded nonchalantly. 

"First, this is considered a warning which he deserves with all the money he stole." Dequan put up his pointing finger and the middle one soon followed "Second, not us. I'm only gonna hand them to someone who will do it." he shrugged.

"Why? Don't you take care of these kinds of things by yourself?" Eiji chimed in, eyebrow quirked in confusion. He remembers Dequan explaining how he does most of the work on his own, choosing to let others do their assigned job while doing his in quiet.

"Usually, yes. But i got the tip about our villain, and in return, I'm repaying it back by letting someone else take the credits." Dequan took out his phone and read a new message he got. He didn't seem to want anymore question and Eiji respected that. He let himself settle comfortably at the backseat and watched the passing scenery.

"Here it is," Aki murmured and drove into the garage. From there they took a lift and walked through the luxury hallway with no one at sight. It wasn't until they stepped into an enormous room with many tables that they saw a man setting in the chair. He was an elder man with slicked-back hair and a pricey-looking suit.

"Oh, Mr. Yang." The man rose from his seat with a delighted smile and curtly motioned at the chair next to him "If i knew you would be coming i would have prepared some drinks." Dequan shook his hand and settled onto his seat. "I'm sure you would,"

In a matter of minutes, Dequan already handed over the papers and made a deal with Mr. Kang - man introduced himself. Soon they were back in their car and driving through streets.

"Alright, we're done here. Now time to head back home," he glanced back with a smirk "after ice-cream." Aki whipped back with a child-like grin "My bro," they fist-bumped. 

Aki pulled up in front of the ice-cream shop.

"One chocolate chips, one Raffaello-flavored and-" sound of buzzing rang out and Dequan dug his hand in his jeans. "I need to get this, excuse me," Eiji nodded, briefly looking up from the glass with creamy deserts inside. When they finished choosing their flavors they saw Dequan was still talking. 

Taking their own ice cream cone they walked over to their car, where Dequan was standing. "He reminds me of me when i was younger." his voice rang out. A moment passed before Dequan looked down with a dramatic sigh "No, not quite in that way." 

He hummed in response "Maybe..." he said in a chirpy, sing-song voice. Another moment passed and his whole face lit up at whatever he heard "Really? Took you long enough," 

He looked over his shoulder to see the boys standing there awkwardly. "Ugh, yeah. Talk to you later, Yin. We have to go back." moment passed and Dequan chuckled "Yeah, I'm with Eiji and his new bodyguard." he answered.

"Bye." he bid him a good night and put his phone back in his jeans, gladly taking his ice-cream cone from Aki. 

"That... was my older brother?" Eiji asked hesitantly. Dequan hummed in response. "That reminds me. You two still haven't met face to face, right?" He asked, twirling his white strand of hair.

"No, we still haven't," Eiji affirmed it.

"Don't worry too much, Yin is a good person," Dequan assured him kindly. "Besides, he'll be back soon so you'll get the chance." 

"Do you miss him?" Eiji asked indecisively. Dequan halted for a moment. When he looked over his shoulder Eiji could see his lips were pulled into a tight smile "Yes, i do. It feels very weird having another person around than him." he answered and continued onwards, leaving a growing distance between them.


	12. Talk it out

Days went past swiftly; Eiji would spend his daily training with Dequan 'till afternoon, then would be time for lectures that Ash participated in. At least once a week, they would get a mission of some sort. They still didn't have any trouble completing them, even through moments of empathy from Eiji's side.

Until one peculiar evening. Dequan came to Eiji's room with the intention to report the future schedule but was surprised by the topic their conversation was shifted too, by Eiji no less. What started as small chat turned to an argument in mare minutes. And with neither willing to back out, the atmosphere didn't seem like it will cool down any time soon. 

"My job is to make sure you don't get hurt, in case you forgot," Dequan warned lightly. His hand clutching onto his drink.

Eiji gaped "I know that but-" he was rudely cut off by Dequan pointing at him "Which means, no. You're not allowed to go out without my escort." His tone of finality spoke volumes about his stubbornness, he won't be swayed. Still, Eiji tried. "But, what-"

"No, Eiji. And you should talk to Ash about it." Dequan continued to skim through his phone, his other hand clutching on the cold glass with dark liquid swaying inside. 

"And say what? That I'm kept secret from the world in case some assassin comes to kill me." Eiji ridiculed, flapping his arms around like a bird trying to fly away. "No, that you're not known as Yakuza for your safety," Dequan answered calmly, not even looking up at the voice of a growingly agitated boy. "But he'll worry," Eiji argued, desperate to get his way. 

"He already is." and it was the truth. They both noticed how Ash would be up in odd hours, pacing around the house, wearily glancing between the guards or any stranger at all. It wasn't only different time zones that Ash had trouble with. "You don't understand Dequan!" 

In months amount of time, this was the first. Eiji becoming agitated.

"Then tell me!" he bit back with a voice an inch louder than usual. Eiji swallowed while Dequan stared through him; seemingly already certain of thoughts whirling through Eiji's head before Eiji himself realized.đ. Ashamed, Eiji cast his gaze downcast. Murmuring softly, hardly audibly, he said: "...No one noticed how guilty he felt, they only saw his guilt. No one saw the pain he was in, they only noticed the pain he caused... No one realized, he hated himself, far more than any of them hated him... And after everything, he still only wanted me safe." His voice was shaky, laving Dequan with a deep expression, wasn't this something he already heard. He twitched at Deja vu, frown overtaking his features. Those words hit too close, the memory that was threatening to return was far too irksome for Dequan to control. 

"Eiji, you and Ash haven't talked about the situation since we landed. I know you don't want him involved with the criminal part of our job, that's why I assured that both of you are secret and will work only legally." he sighed.

"But how long will that work? You said it yourself, although we have legitimate companies..."

"As long as you stay put you'll be fine Eiji." Dequan reminded him, his eyebrows crinkled together. Eiji noticed that his phone lit up with a message, and he didn't seem to like what was sent. "I'll help you anyway i can." He looked up, fanfiction blue eyes staring into dark pair of orbs. Eiji gulped nervously just as the creak of the doors was heard. They both looked back to see Ash standing at the doorway.

"Well, I'll be going to bed now." Dequan smiled curtly, raising from the chair he gave Eiji a firm squeeze on shoulder as he pushed by him. 

Eiji blinked. His throat went dry as he squeaked out "Dequan." when he saw him stopping he hurriedly continued "Thanks, you're a good guy."

"I'm badass kinda super-evil too, it all depends on the day" Dequan shrugged and chugged down the rest of his drink. "—and you're honestly the best person I could hope to meet as well," Eiji nodded satisfyingly. 

"Mostly on Saturdays," He called, waving his head before going through the doors.

When the doors closed, Ash and Eiji were alone in the room and the older boy smiled sadly. 

"Are you okay?"

"Hm, oh, yeah."

"I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Sure,"

Dequan went to take a bath after his not-so-pleasant conversation with Eiji — who he now realized, was fierier then he gave him credits for. When he returned to his room, he realized his phone was missing and hurried back to get it. In front of the room, he heard a muffled conversation that made him hesitate to interrupt it. 

"Your hands, which grasped me tightly, not letting go. And that voice of yours, apologizing between sobs, it broke my resolve and made me hurt far more than you think." Eiji seemed to be on brink of tears, his voice was cracked and his sniffles were audible through the doors. 

"I didn't want to-" It was Ash, who rebuked defensively. "I know Ash, but are you really sure that you won't regret your decision to stay here." Even crying, Eiji still had his soft nature around Ash. 

"I won't leave you!"

"But you'll get hurt!"

"So could you! And yet you stayed in America. Despite everything you stayed by my side, now, I'm gonna do the same." Ash insisted.

Dequan went past the room to the kitchen. He poured himself another cup of drink, before going back to Eiji's room. He needed that damm phone and so, he grabbed the doorknob and was about to push open the wooden doors, when a shout made him go still.

"I'm afraid you'll end up seeing me the way I see myself!" 

There was stunned silence in the room. Dequan swallowed and tip-toed away. This wasn't his place to be, one night without hone should be fine. It was better than the alternative, which was to get between those two.


End file.
